


I told you so

by BumbleBdrabbles



Series: Wolfstar stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBdrabbles/pseuds/BumbleBdrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius gets sick and fluff occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I told you so

**Author's Note:**

> Again this story is for my lovely friend Ash who was sick this past week-end and accidentally gave me this idea.

"Achoo" Remus glanced up from his book to glance at Sirius. Sirius sniffled and grabbed a new tissue from the box on his bed. Remus grinned at the sight and went back to reading. A few seconds later Sirius sneezes again and groans. Remus tried to stifle a laugh at how miserable he looks.

"Don't laugh at me Moony, it's not funny. I'm dying over here and you are laughing at me." Sirius mutters.

"I'm not laughing at you Sirius just like I'm not gonna say I told you so when you decided to tease the giant squid and it soaked you." Remus replied.

"But it looked so bored just swimming around the lake." Was Sirius' response.

"You believe that as long as you want to Sirius." Remus retorted.

Remus glanced up at Sirius who was now pouting and pretending to ignore Remus. Sirius was trying to wrap himself in another blanket and trying to get it to stay in place. He started to rearrange all of his pillows in the process, Sirius glanced up and caught Remus watching him. Remus blushed and looked away, even after dating Sirius for a few months now he was still very shy. He glanced back at Sirius who was watching him with a soft smile on his face, Remus smiled back and went back to reading. A few minutes later he heard Sirius sigh then say "Babe?"

Remus looked up at him and responded "Sirius?"

"Can you - would you mind laying with me" he answered sheepishly. 

Remus looked at his boyfriend all bundled in blankets and looking tired and replied "Yeah Sirius, I will."

Sirius grinned and shuffled over to make room for Remus on his bed. Remus lifted the blankets and laid down beside Sirius. Sirius immediately rolls over and tucks his head into the crook of Remus' neck. He sighs and says "Thank-you."

Remus wrapped his arm around him and said "No problem, now get some rest."

"Yes Babe, I can now." Sirius says quietly.

"Sap" Remus replies.

Sirius moves his head and grins up at Remus "You love it babe."

Remus kisses Sirius forehead and responds "Yes I do now sleep."

Sirius hums shifts his head on Remus' chest and starts to fall asleep. Remus slowly strokes his hair as he drifts off and says "I love you."


End file.
